


Going Home

by pesha



Category: Charmed, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel has been sent back to his world, but a light at the end of the tunnel says he's coming home to Phoebe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Magic was evil. It was unnatural. The people who wielded magic had to sacrifice parts of themselves -the best parts of themselves- in order to breathe life into the unnatural things that they were doing and that was how it was with witches.

That was all Hansel had ever known of witches up until the point that he'd met a white witch who had tried everything in her power to help him fight the evil out there. He had known her for only the briefest of moments, shared little more than sex and blood and violence, but Hansel had learned from her that magic wasn't the problem. _Magic_ wasn't the evil out there.

Evil witches were the evil out there.

As easily as there could be good in regular folk, there could be bad in them, too. Hansel had met his fair share of evil men and women who didn't have a single fucking clue about magic. He had seen children starved by parents who'd rather buy harsh spirits than food for their families. No one could tell him a single thing about how many men were out there who thought they'd a right to stick it to any woman that caught their eye whether that woman was willing or not; the earliest worry that he could remember having had been that some hick would rape his sister if he didn't sleep with one eye open. That had been when he'd started sleeping beside her, on the floor usually, since there weren't a lot of men who wanted to take on someone with his reputation to get at Gretel. 

Gretel had been the one to teach Hansel that women could take care of themselves, but it'd been Mina who had taught him that magic could be _good_ as easily as it could be evil.

Knowing that there was good magic out there wasn't nearly enough when one was immune to it.

Hansel had spent months trying to find a way back to where he had been, to where Phoebe had been, only every road led to a dead end. He had become consigned to the fact that he'd never see her again. It was the way of things in his life, he supposed, it was his place to fight the good fight and the guys doing the fighting didn't get to go home at night to a warm bed filled with a loving woman. They had to keep moving because the war never stayed in one place too long. 

He had started to drive Gretel crazy to the point at which most of their conversations consisted of how he should just go find someone else to fuck his feelings out on. 

The idea made his stomach turn, but she had a point. They had work to do. People were counting on them to keep their shit together and he wasn't the only one rattled by what had happened. Ben and even Edward needed Hansel to be able to focus in a fight. Their work wasn't the kind that allowed for distractions---or heartbreak.

Everyone was fine. Everything was fine. The whole, witch-plague-ridden world was fucking _fine_.

Hansel stomped past the town's tavern to start making his way into the woods. It felt fitting to him. He'd started out on this journey lost in the woods, might as well continue it the same way. 

There was quiet in the woods. Eerie quiet. 

Gretel and Edward had covered this segment of the forest surrounding the town while Hansel and Ben had taken the opposite side where the most activity had been spotted. They'd reconvened in the town square when it became apparent it was two witches working together to harvest the town's youth. It had taken a lot of work to take the pair down, but they'd done it so why was it Hansel felt that he was walking into something _seriously not right_?

The woods had many paths that led to varying hunting trails, cabins, homes, and on to other shitty, little towns. Hansel had walked a lot of them already trying to see if the pair they'd taken out had any friends lurking nearby; he had never seen the one he was on though and he had definitely never seen a road that seemed to have a light at the end bright enough to illuminate the whole section of forest it terminated into.

"Where have I heard about walking into the light at the end of the tunnel?" Hansel muttered. 

Most people would have stopped. Most would have turned back, gotten the rest of their hunting party, and then returned with reinforcements to face whatever magical beast was lurking in the woods. 

Most weren't Hansel.

He kept walking toward the light until it was obvious that it was some kind of---opening in the road. Right there in the middle of the road. He circled it from both sides to see if he could tell what it was except it wasn't anything he'd ever seen before. All he could tell was that it shimmered the way a still pool of water did when someone chucked a rock into it and Hansel thought it was a door that led _somewhere_.

His thoughts drifted to his sister, to Ben, even to Edward, and then he pictured _her_ in his mind.

 _Phoebe_.

Mina had taught him that witches could be good, but Phoebe had shown him that he could be _loved_ which was an even greater magic than all that. 

Could Phoebe have done that? Opened a door for him to where she was sent back to? Could one of her sisters? Hansel knew they were all of them witches, a whole family of white witches. Could they have gotten together and made him a door back to Phoebe?

The hotel came up in his mind with its electricity microwaves and hot water at the twist of a knob and then he was back on the gigantic boat on the endless, boundless water and _Phoebe_. She was there. He could _feel it_.

Hansel circled around to the front of the shimmering doorway and looked into it before taking a deep breath and stepping forward into the possibility of _her_ magic being the cause of this.

Warmth enveloped him as Hansel felt something pushing him forward, holding his head in place so he couldn't turn his head to look back though he knew, he knew even without looking that the door was closing, sealing itself behind him, and that was okay, that was alright, Phoebe was waiting on him. Gretel could take care of herself. She had Edward. She had Ben and the hunt and she was _strong_.

Hansel was going home to Phoebe. He could feel it. He was finally going home.


End file.
